


Behind the Scenes

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the reasons Christen invited Tobin to LA was because she wanted her girlfriend there with her when she posed for ESPN's Body Issue. Now that the time for the photo shoot has come, she couldn't be more relieved and grateful to have the woman by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came easy. Proof that Tobin was at the photo shoot with Press was too much for my heart to take. Sorry if this isn't any good. But hopefully you still enjoy!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Christen sighed as she paced back and forth in the private room that the ESPN people gave to her specifically for the shoot.

She was fanning her face with her hands to keep herself from sweating from the amount of nerves she was feeling. Never had she ever imagined that she would pose naked for a magazine. It had never crossed her mind. She was a modest individual who still found herself uncomfortable in the nude around her teammates, no matter how many times they have seen each other in various states of undress over the years.

Growing up, Christen had always been self-conscious of her body. It wasn’t in a bad, self-deprecating way, but instead she used it as her motivator. Taking a look at her body gave her that push she needed to get up out of bed and into the yard or the park down the street to get in her 200 shots on goal. It pushed her to get up and meditate and do yoga every day. It pushed her to be the best she can be.

Now, in the trailer, on set, in the white robe that they provided her, she was literally shaking. The thought that millions of people were going to see her with her body out on display was constantly running through her head. Before, she only really ever had to deal with the voices in her head, the ones telling her that she could do better, but now she’ll be under the prying eyes of the entire world who could scrutinize every single piece of her body and try to exploit it.

It was beginning to be too much. The robe felt like it was suffocating her, and as much as she wanted to rip it off and allow her body to breath, she wasn’t sure she was ready to bare it all for everyone to see, even if Tobin was the only one in the room right now.

“Babe, you just need to relax.” Tobin said as she got up from the couch and grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders, getting her to stop where she’s at. She ran her hands up and down Christen’s upper arms. Eventually she dragged her hands down the length of Christen’s arms and took the brunette’s shaking hands in hers. “Breathe.”

“No, no, no. I can’t do this, Tobin. I can’t.” Christen jerked her hands out of Tobin’s as she began hyperventilating. She was waving her arms wildly in the air as she continued to rant about how she wasn’t ready for this and how it was a big mistake and how there was no way that she was going out there.

“Hey, Chris.” The older woman grabbed her again, but this time she pulled the frazzled girl into her arms, removing any ways to escape. “You _can_ do this. You may not think so, but I believe in you. You are beyond attractive. You are beautiful, stunning, captivating, drop dead gorgeous. The world won’t know what hit them.”

“Do you really believe that?” Christen whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

Tobin leaned back far enough to take Christen’s face in her hands. “Absolutely. You don’t know how badly I just want to keep you for myself. Leave the rest of the world wondering what’s lying underneath that robe of yours.” She pressed a reassuring kiss to Christen’s lips before pulling back and noticing the smile that now graced the woman’s face.

“Oh really?” Christen raised an eyebrow. Tobin nodded her head, the action winning her another kiss. “Did I tell you how good you look today?” Christen asked, diving back in to get another taste of Tobin’s lips.

“Ripped jeans, black shirt, and a snapback?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “You weren’t supposed to say something back, Tobin. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question.”

“Hey, when my girlfriend gives me a compliment on my wardrobe, I have to make sure I heard her right. Especially when it’s clothes I’ve picked out myself and not clothes I’ve stolen from said girlfriend’s closet.”

Another eye roll. “Whatever. Just stop talking and kiss me.”

“I can do that.” Tobin grabbed Christen and pulled the younger woman into her lap.

Her hand found the back of the brunette’s neck and brought her closer so their lips could meet again. The kiss was slow but it was anything but soft. There was a hunger that needed feeding and the taste of the other was the only way to quell that craving.

Christen silently asked for permission into Tobin’s mouth by swiping her tongue across the other girl’s lips. As their tongues stroked one another, Christen was able to taste the strawberries Tobin was snacking on as well as the vodka from the shot she demanded they take together to ease her nerves before going out there.

The need for air grew to be too great and caused them to break apart. The panting and the loud, rapid beating of their hearts the only sounds occupying the room.

“So any chance I get a sneak preview of what you got underneath that white robe of yours?” Tobin wondered aloud, taking the flap of the white material and pulling it open slightly.

Her efforts were stopped immediately by a slap from Press’ hand.

“No looking. Not yet.” Christen answered, wagging her finger back and forth, reprimanding her girlfriend for trying to be slick.

“Come on, Christen.” Tobin groaned. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

A finger tapped against Christen’s chin as she thought about her next move. “No sneak peek, but I will give you a hint of what’s in store.”

“Oh yeah?”

One of Christen’s hand took Tobin’s in one of hers. She guided the older woman’s hand underneath her robe.

When they reached their destination, Tobin was at a loss for words. Each time she tried to speak, she ended up spluttering or stuttering on every word she tried to pronounce. The audible gulp from Tobin that followed gave Christen a spark of confidence.

“You like it?”

“I, um, I, I, uh.” Words just would not form from Tobin’s mouth.

This reaction coaxed a few giggles out of the brunette. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“When did you do this?”

“Yesterday when Tyler and I went to the spa. I thought it’d be better for the pictures. Not to mention a nice surprise for you.”

“Well I love it.” Tobin stated, sliding her fingers across the soft, smooth flesh just above Christen’s slick folds. Her fingers, with a mind of their own, were making their way down to where she could pleasure her girlfriend.

She was mere inches from doing just that when a knock on the door had the two of them springing apart.

“Ms. Press! Can we come in?”

“Um, just one minute.” Christen called out jumping out of Tobin’s lap and into the spot next to her. She fumbled with the robe as she tried to straighten in out and remove any trace of their previous activities.

While Christen worked to act as if everything was normal, Tobin relaxed into the couch. Their earlier activities no doubt playing in her mind with possible scenarios forming and adding onto her fantasies.

“Guess we’ll just have to finish this up later won’t we, Ms. Press?”

“Wipe that smirk off your face.” Christen demanded slapping Tobin’s arm repeatedly, but that had the opposite effect since Tobin just laughed and smiled more.

Realizing that her actions weren’t having the desired effect, Christen gave up and turned her attention back to making sure she didn’t look like she was  just about to have sex with her girlfriend on the couch.

When she deemed her appearance worthy, she called for the crew to come in. She also turned to Tobin and told her that she needed to be on her best behavior or else.  

In her haste to look more presentable, Christen had forgotten to retie the sash around her waist that secured the robe from falling open. Noticing her mistake, she immediately wrapped the fabric tighter to her body and let her hands sit in her lap before the crew came in.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Press. We were just wondering if we could ask you a few questions before you went out to for the shoot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Ask away.”

In the meantime, Tobin sunk into further into the couch. The goofy grin she always wore after kissing Christen made an appearance and even a room full of people couldn’t make it go away.

When Christen was asked how her friends and family took to the news and where her inspiration came from, she couldn’t stop herself from glancing at Tobin who just continued to sit there with a smile on her face. Seeing her girlfriend like that, brought a huge smile onto her own face as she thought about how lucky she was to have someone like Tobin in her life.  

 

* * *

 

The two soccer players were led around the set until they reached where the first set of pictures were to take place. While the makeup artists worked to put the last finishing touches on Christen, the photographer ordered his crew to get into position.

“Whenever you’re ready, Christen, you can disrobe and stand by Eric who’ll get you all set up.” Carlos said as he made sure all the settings of his camera were exactly the way he wanted them to be.

Christen gave him a quick nod. Sluggishly, she made her way over to the side where Tobin was standing and waiting for her.

“I can’t do this. I need to go. I’m going back to my room, putting on my clothes, and going home so that I can snuggle with Khaleesi and Morena.” Christen stated, prepared to walk away that instant.

“Hey, wait a sec. Chris.” Tobin said, stopping Christen from walking away. She pulled the younger girl back. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I would never make you do something that made you uncomfortable. But I know you. I know that secretly you want to do this not only because you want to show young girls to love their bodies the way it is, flaws and all, but also because you want to prove to yourself that those hours of hard work you put into making that body look the way it does paid off.”

“You’re not wrong.” Christen confessed. Her eyes fell to the floor. “My body’s not like everyone else. My wrists are tiny, my back is hunched. The only real muscles I have are in my thighs and my butt.”

“And what a nice butt it is.” Tobin reached down and gave the butt a nice squeeze.

Christen slapped Tobin’s arm. “Babe, this is serious!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” That didn’t stop the midfielder from laughing though. She turned Christen around so that the striker’s back was now to her front. “Listen, I’m not telling you that you have to do this. You can put your clothes back on and we can go back home right now if you want. I won’t stop you. But I want you to be sure that this is something you really don’t want to do.”

The silence grew longer as Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin and rested her cheek lightly against the woman’s shoulder, making sure that she didn’t mess up any of her makeup.

“I want to do this.” The statement being so quiet that Tobin almost missed it. “But I’m...I’m scared, Toby.”

“And that’s totally okay. Facing your fears and overcoming your insecurities is never easy, but you have me here. You have me here to help in any way you need me to.”

Those words were followed by Tobin helping Christen out of her robe. She moved slowly, allowing Christen to stop her at any time. The fact that she didn’t was reason enough for Tobin to believe that she really did want to do this.

Tobin reached around Christen and let her hands travel down to the knot of the belt holding her robe together. She slowly untied the knot and felt the ends fall to Christen’s side. Carefully, she eased the white fabric off of the younger woman’s shoulder.

Once the article of clothing was off, Tobin draped it over one arm and permitted herself to scan over her girlfriend’s body.

“You are so beautiful.” Tobin stated breathlessly, almost in a state of awe.

The compliment made Christen blush all over.

“Thank you, for all of this. It really means a lot to me.”

“I’m here whenever you need me.” Tobin reminded her, instilling one more boost of confidence into Press in the form of a chaste kiss on the lips. “Now go rock this photoshoot.”

 

* * *

 

“You did great, beautiful. I’m so proud of you.” Tobin told Christen as she held her robe open for Christen to step back into.

As Christen was making her way over, Tobin unabashedly stared at her goods. She found no shame in looking at her girlfriend’s breasts as they slightly bounced with every step closer that Christen came.

“Yeah?” The striker asked, turning her back to Tobin so that she could slip her arms through the slits of the robe.

Christen had to nudge Tobin when the girl just stood there continuing to hold the robe up like she was when the green-eyed beauty first made her way over.

Tobin had to shake her head and rid herself of all the naughty thoughts running through her mind, so that she could focus on the task at hand. Once she realized that Christen had been standing there waiting for Tobin to drop her hold on the covering, she let go.

“Oh, definitely.” Tobin answered, checking back into the conversation while helping Christen secure the sash around her waist. “Once I get you back to that room of yours, I’m going to make that robe disappear and show you how proud of you I am.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Tobin grinned ready to drag Christen behind her if she had to. That’s literally what Tobin did before Christen dug her heels into the sand to bring them to a halt.

Christen pulled Tobin back in the other direction as she began explaining. “The photographer wants me to look at some of the pictures taken first. They want an idea of which ones I liked better. They won’t necessarily use them, but they want to take my thoughts into consideration.”

“You know, I’m not totally opposed to staring at pictures of you.”

“I know you aren’t. You never are.”

“True. Can’t help it when I have such a pretty girl to look at.”

“You’re such a kissass.”

“I wouldn’t mind kissing your ass.”

With a laugh and a roll of her eyes, Christen gave Tobin a playful shove away from her. “I hate you, you know that?”

“But do you really?” Tobin pointed out.  

“Yes.” Christen answered with a straight face before leaning forward to kiss the pout off the midfielder’s face.

Satisfied with the kiss, Tobin held onto Christen’s hand and helped lower the younger woman carefully to the ground. After Christen was seated in front of the laptop that contained an array of the pictures that were just taken, Tobin settled herself next to the brunette.

Instead of sitting side by side, Tobin sat so that she was facing Christen. She’d seen the pictures being taken and would rather let her eyes roam over the real thing than the photos on a screen.

While Christen scrolled through the endless photos on the screen, she laid her arm on Tobin’s knee, signaling for the older girl to come closer.

Tobin did exactly that, using the hand not resting in her lap to hold her girlfriend’s arm in a show of support.

“How about this one?” Christen asked, pointing to the picture in the far right corner.

“I like that one.”

“How about this one?” Christen pointed to the picture two rows below it.

“I like that one, too.”

“And this one.”

“Ooo I really like that one.”

“You like all of them!”

“Can you blame me? I’ve got a hot girlfriend with a bangin’ body.”

Christen shook her head with a laugh. “Did you really just say bangin’ body?”

“I did.” Tobin responded, taking Christen hand in hers and raising it up to her lips. “Now choose your favorite, not mine. And be quick about it, I think Kristen wants to move on to the next set.” Tobin teased, making light of the fact that Christen was having a hard time choosing her favorite picture much like she does when she tries to choose her outfit for the day.

“Well excuse me for wanting my girlfriend’s opinion.”

“Pssh, you just wanted to hear me call you hot.”

"So what if I did?"

 

* * *

 

“That’s a wrap, folks! Great job everyone!”

As soon as those words made it out of the photographer’s mouth, Christen yanked the robe Tobin was holding out to here and quickly slipped it on. Then without notice, she grabbed Tobin’s hand and practically dragged the woman in the direction of the her trailer.

“Whoa! Chris, where’s the fire?”

Completely ignoring Tobin’s question, Christen continued to book it to the privacy that the trailer contained. Tobin was left confused, but followed without another word. The second they stepped inside, Press dropped Tobin’s hand.

“Close the door and lock it.” Christen directed before walking to the other side of the room, swaying her hips more so than usual. She turned around and saw Tobin stuck where she was with the door still wide open. “I’m not going to drop the robe until that door is closed.”

Within a second, Tobin’s hand was up and slamming the door shut, making sure to lock it as well. All while keeping her eyes trained on the woman in front of her.

A sly smirk appeared on Christen’s face as she watched Tobin stare at her and track each of her movements. The striker reached down and untied the belt, pulling it completely free of the robe before tossing it to the side, not really caring where it landed at this point.

Her hands went to the opening of the robe, slowly pulling it apart. Her front was on full display for Tobin as the confidence from her shoot flowed off in waves. Christen peeled the rest of the covering off of her shoulders before letting it drop to the floor.

She sent a wink in her girlfriend’s direction the moment she saw the midfielder’s eyes grow wide and dark.

They both remained in their positions, neither one moving first. Both wanting the other to make the next move. The competitiveness instilled within them kept them both from giving in. And that’s how they found themselves at a standstill.

In the meantime, Christen watched as the older woman’s tongue poked out and wet her lips. Once her tongue swiped over her lips, Tobin captured her bottom lip between her teeth.

The sexual tension in the room grew thicker when Christen turned around and bent over to grab the white robe from the floor and toss onto the chair in the corner. This position gave Tobin the perfect view of her lady parts, and Christen mentally counted down in her head.

_3, 2, 1._

By the time she hit zero, she felt herself being spun around and a pair lips being forced onto hers. The attack on her lips was not unwelcomed and she reciprocated the action, looping her arms around Tobin’s neck to pull the woman flush against her.

Christen let out a soft moan when she felt Tobin slip her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues played with one another as Tobin led the younger woman backwards until her calves hit the couch.

Slowly, the midfielder lowered her girlfriend down onto the couch. Her body followed Christen’s, not allowing their lips to part for even a second.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Christen complained. She tried to stop the assault coming from Tobin’s lips so that she could peel the shirt off the tanned brown-eyed woman’s back.

“We’ll take care of that later.” Tobin promised between kisses. “Right now I’m only worried about taking care of you.”

And with those words, Tobin allowed the hand cradling Christen’s face to travel south. She skimmed her fingers up and down the side of Christen’s breast a few times.

The brunette tried to get Tobin’s fingers to find her nipple, but no such luck. Instead the woman’s index finger traced the curve of Christen’s breast until it found the center of the naked woman’s chest.

From there, Tobin switched tactics the slightest bit. She had her nails softly rake down Christen’s abs, drawing a few circles the girl’s belly button. But her fingers didn’t stop there. They continued on their path until they’ve made it to where Christen wanted her most.

However, it wasn’t going to be that easy. Tobin’s hand hovered over Christen’s most intimate parts. She could feel the heat radiating off the woman and had to restrain herself from jumping right to it.

“Tobin...Please…” Christen craved her girlfriend’s touch since their moment before the shoot started. She wasn’t oblivious to Tobin’s blatant staring throughout the shoot. Her girlfriend’s gaze made her feel special and wanted. It also turned her on.

“Don’t worry, Chris. I’ve got you.” With that, Tobin slipped one finger into her girlfriend. The groan that escaped Tobin’s mouth at the feeling of just how wet and ready her girlfriend was for her was drowned out by the loud moan Press released at finally being touched.

“Tobin…”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
